<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mister Kogane by clingykeith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431664">Mister Kogane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clingykeith/pseuds/clingykeith'>clingykeith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bottom Lance Week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Lance (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, Sex in a Car, as in dick not horses, lance in booty shorts, slutty lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clingykeith/pseuds/clingykeith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of teasing, Lance finally get's fucked by Keith's dad. And again. And again. And aga-</p><p>#bottomlanceweek day 2: praise</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith's Father/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bottom Lance Week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mister Kogane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yeehaw</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith and Lance weren’t always best friends, they fought a lot in grade school and in middle school, but freshman year they got paired together for a group project and found that they actually work great together, and had been inseparable ever since.</p><p>They hung out outside of school almost every day, usually coming back to Keith’s house because it was quieter, Lance’s place was packed already. There was another reason why Lance liked hanging out at Keith’s, though.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="userstuff">
  <p>Tex Kogane, Keith’s super hot dad.</p>
  <p>He’s a firefighter, so the guy’s is <em>built. </em>He’s this southern gentleman type, with a Texan accent and warm eyes and a sharp jawline.  Or at least, he’s good at acting like a gentleman. Lance has seen the man check him out literally thousands of times over the last two years. Yeah, Lance knows his secret: Tex Kogane, the town sweetheart, is a total pervert.</p>
  <p>Not that Lance minds, of course. He’s the opposite of minding it. He’s been slowly getting more and more overt in teasing the DILF, while trying not to tip off Keith. Wearing increasingly shorter pajama shorts to sleepovers, bending over suggestively to pick up the fork he “dropped”, making borderline pornographic noises while eating dinner.</p>
  <p>Mr. Kogane took it like a champ, coughing into his fist and clearing his throat every time.</p>
  <p>All of Lance’s efforts paid off about a month ago, when the three of them were watching a movie and Keith fell asleep early –like a <em>loser—</em> and Lance felt a hand on his thigh.</p>
  <p>One thing lead to another, and now he’s fuckbuddies with his best friend’s dad.</p>
  <p>They of course had to keep it secret, which was harder than you’d think; Lance was loud, it’s not like they could fuck in Tex’s house with Keith in the other room.</p>
  <p>Which meant that they usually ended up fucking here, in Tex’s car, at the edge of town.</p>
  <p>“What does a pretty thing like you even want with an old man like me?”</p>
  <p>Lance rolled his eyes as he crawled into Tex’s lap, straddling his thighs lacing his fingers behind the man’s neck. “Okay, first, you gotta stop talking about yourself like you’re elderly. And second, boys my age don’t know how to please anyone other than themselves. I need a mature man with experience. And stamina, fuck.”</p>
  <p>The older man hums and doesn’t answer, runs his hands along Lance’s waist, eventually sliding down to squeeze Lance’s ass that his daisy dukes failed to cover.</p>
  <p>“But if you wanna keep calling me pretty I won’t stop you.” Lance says, leaning in closer. Tex smiles and laughs, and wiggles a finger under the fabric of Lance’s criminally short shorts and panties to rub at his asshole, which was still slightly loose from their romp earlier that day. Lance came to visit Tex at the firehouse and ended up getting railed behind the building. He had to get his panties stuffed in his mouth to keep him from alerting the whole town that Mr. Kogane was fucking some sweet 16-year-old ass.</p>
  <p>“Wouldn’t dream of stopping, gorgeous.” The older man says, closing the gap between their lips. Lance sighs into the kiss and allows the other’s tongue to explore inside his mouth. Lance relishes in the pleasant scratch of the man’s facial hair. They exchange sloppy kisses for a few minutes while Tex lazily prods and Lance’s hole. The sensation causes Lance to whine and grind his hips, trying to rub his dick on Tex’s stomach.</p>
  <p>“You wanna move this along, darlin’?” Tex is laughing slightly at Lance’s eagerness.</p>
  <p>“Yes, please, oh my god—want you to fuck me, please, Mr. Kogane—”</p>
  <p>The older man growls. “I told you, you can just call me Tex.”</p>
  <p>“Yeah, but isn’t this hotter? Calling you ‘Mister’ makes me sound like a corrupted schoolgirl or something.”</p>
  <p>Tex rolls his eyes, but Lance can tell the idea makes him hot. “You’re a real piece of work, aren’t ya?”</p>
  <p>With some awkward maneuvering, they manage to get Lance’s shorts and panties off, tossing them into the backseat. Lance unzips Tex’s jeans and pulls out the fat cock he’s been craving since… 10:30 this morning. It’s been nine hours too long, okay?</p>
  <p>Lance leaned over the center console to pull his travel-sized lube out of his backpack, and Tex took the opportunity to smack the teenager’s butt. “I love your ass, baby.” He comments.</p>
  <p>Even though Lance knows his ass is amazing, the compliment makes his dick twitch. He retrives the lube and comes back to his seat in the Texan’s lap. Lance wiggles the bottle between two fingers. “Would you like the honors?”</p>
  <p>“I’d love to.” Tex takes the bottle and drizzles some wetness over his thick fingers and reaches around to prod at Lance’s rear. The boy moans at the coolness, tilts his head up to capture the older man’s lips. Even while his mouth is occupied, Lance can’t help but make little <em>mm, mn, nmm </em>sounds, his little cock red and throbbing against Tex’s stomach.</p>
  <p>“Nugh, love your noises, baby. So pretty.” Tex comments as he pulls back to take his shirt off, remembering the last time they fucked in this position and Lance came all over his shirt. It was lucky Keith was already asleep when he got home. He tosses his shirt in the back with Lance’s shorts and shoves two digits right back into the boy’s greedy hole.</p>
  <p>Lance squeals, the man spreads two of his rough fingers inside of him and he nearly cums just from that. He’s actually never had sex with anyone his own age before, so he’s not sure if Tex is actually that good at taking teen boys apart or if Lance is just that easy, but either way making the boy scream makes Tex feel like a god.</p>
  <p>“Uhn, please, Mr. Kogane, I’m ready, just fuck me—” Lance whines, wiggling his hips to try and push Tex’s fingers in deeper.</p>
  <p>“Alright, baby. Whatever you want.”</p>
  <p>They line up the head of his cock with Lance’s hole and the older man grips the teenager’s skinny hips to help guide the boy down slowly. Lance wiggles and whines the whole way down until he’s sitting fully on Tex’s cock.</p>
  <p>“Darlin, you’re still so tight. I fucked you sloppy this mornin’ and you’re still tight as a virgin.” He helps Lance raise back up on his knees and plop back down. They both groan at the action. “Feel so good, baby. You’re so perfect for me.”</p>
  <p>The man’s words have Lance running extra hot. “Wanna be good for you, mister—” He whines, starting to bounce himself on Tex’s cock.</p>
  <p>“So good, so good for me, sweetheart—” The pace starts picking up, the car is probably visibly shaking from their movements, the inside filled with heavy breaths and the squeak of the seat. His best friend’s dad is hitting hard and deep, bringing Lance to the edge embarrassingly fast. “—Best fuck I ever had—”</p>
  <p>And Lance is gone, squirting cum all over Tex’s stomach and chest. He slows for a moment, but Lance is wiggling and whining again. He pulls the seat down and flips them so he’s towering over Lance, “Did you like that, baby? Do you like hearing about how much I love your tight little body?”</p>
  <p>Lance whimpers and nods, crying out when Tex shoves his cock back inside him. “Not every bitch can take my cock like you can, darlin’. And not only can you take it,” he says, hitting Lance with more deep, slow strokes. “But you’re desperate for it.”</p>
  <p>Lance throws his head back and claws at Tex's back, mewling as another pang of arousal courses through him at the words. “Feels so good, mister—”</p>
  <p>“Love how fuckin’ slutty you are, goin’ outta your way to make me look like even more of a pervert. But we both know the truth, don’t we?”</p>
  <p>Lance is panting, sweating, he’s getting forced up the seat towards the back of the truck with every thrust. Tex's cock forcing punched-out sounds from the teenager.</p>
  <p>“The truth is, you’re the real pervert here, aren’t ya? You’ll do whatever it—takes—to—cum”</p>
  <p>Tex punctuates his accusation with his thrusts, and Lance comes undone right on the word, as if on command. Tex follows immediately after, spilling deep inside the teenager.</p>
  <p>When the older man starts to soften he tries to pull out but Lance wraps his ankles behind his back. “No, stay inside.” Tex sighs, but he smiles as he does it. He flips them over so he’s on his back and Lance lies on top of him. They kiss lazily, like lovers, until the sun goes down.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>